Hasta que dejes de respirar
by MelStrange
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bellatrix no descansará hasta hacer que Sirius pague por sus traiciones. Lo torturará de las maneras más retorcidas, desafiandoló y atrapandoló en su propia pasión. Aunque debe andarse con cuidado. Ambos lucharán hasta verse sin respirar.


_HASTA QUE DEJES DE RESPIRAR_

**Disclaimer : Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de la maravillosa Rowling que es una bruja, :P. Pero todos mis respetos, por crear estos personajes a los cuales podemos explotar dado que ya no nos da mas historia. El titulo es de una canción de un antiguo grupo mexicano, Caifanes y por lo tanto en el fic puede haber referencias de ella, pero esto no es pura coincidencia.**

**Beta, querida beta ^^:** A _Rose Bellatrix_, que me dio la primera crítica tan linda. No te preocupes .

**Notitas:** Vaya que me ha costado sacar la personalidad de estos dos, uff, pero espero haberlo hecho bien y que guste =D. Anda gente, comentad, comentad.

La historia esta ubicada más o menos, en el año de 1976, suponiendo en que Siri nació en el 60 y a los 16 escapó de Grimmauld Place.

Todavía no he definido si será un one-shot o un fic largo, depende de cómo vayan las cosas.

**Algo IMPORTANTE:** Sabemos a que nos metemos jejej, hay insinuaciones de Blackcest, pero nada grave (creo). Difrutad y si les parece un $·"%"& tened compasión de mi, tened.

* * *

El agua se ondulaba al ritmo en que el aire iba y venia producida por el movimiento oscilante de un cuerpo.

La chica, de cabello espeso y negro, estaba sentada a la orilla del lago. Con sus manos apoyadas en una gran roca, perdía el tiempo concentrada en sus pensamientos, mientras movía sus piernas en el espacio, distraídamente. A veces su pie rozaba el agua y una pequeña salpicadura mojaba su fino zapato de tacón aunque eso no le importaba mucho.

Su piel blanca contrastaba con la luz de la gran luna llena. Su vestido negro se perdía con la oscuridad que la rodeaba, al igual que su cabello. Era una noche tenebrosa para estar cerca de un bosque, solo. La tranquilidad del ambiente lo rompía el chapoteo de la chica. Parecía llevar rato haciendo eso.

Un fuerte ruido detrás de ella, acompañado de gritos y sollozos provocó que unos buitres alzaran el vuelo espantados. Pero ella no se inmuto. No tenía miedo, porque ella lo sabía. Sabía que eso pasaría y ahora era momento de darle paso a la ira y decepción que estaban esperando el momento justo para salir. Ese profundo desprecio y repulsión que le causo el haber escuchado aquello, solamente gritos provenientes de la mansión detrás de ella, que eran la alarma. Y aunque no lo demostraba, le dolía. Le dolía tanto que aquella sangre de su sangre, ese maldito, los traicionase y los dejase por unos asquerosos mestizos vulgares.

Pero aquello era infalible. Los había rechazado y ahora lo único que se podía hacer era desterrarlo.

Las delgadas manos de la chica se crisparon ante tales pensamientos y el agua dejo de moverse. Por unos segundos el silencio invadió la atmósfera, interrumpido por el sonido de pasos acercándose. Los llantos en gritos cesaron, un fuerte portazo dio fin a la agonía. Los pasos seguían activos, la marcha se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaba la chica y una voz algo grave sonó desde atrás:

Esto explica el porque no te vi lanzándome maldiciones allá adentro. Pero no por eso tu familia se detuvo en hacerlo, por si te lo preguntabas-. La voz se fue acercando más, conforme hablaba. Tenía un tono ronco e indiferente.

-¿Mi familia?- Pregunto la chica con fingida demencia- Ah ¡Si, ahora que recuerdo tu ya no eres parte de ella- lo expresó con una cara de asco, que dada la oscuridad de la noche no fue vista.

No vales la pena para gastar mis fuerzas hechizándote, aunque tal vez hubiera sido divertido. Muy divertido.

La joven esbozó una torcida sonrisa de complacencia, entonces soltó una carcajada agria.

Lo siento por no haberte dado el placer, Bellatrix.

- Tú no sientes nada, Sirius. Eres un maldito bastardo malagradecido- Lo soltó con un profundo desdén.

Bellatrix giró en la roca quedando todavía sentada pero esta vez, cara a cara con su primo Sirius.

Alzó el mentón en un gesto superior y arrogante. Se acomodó el vestido sin perder el contacto visual con el chico que tenia delante.

Este le sonreía de medio lado de manera socarrona.

Los dos Black más apasionados, estaban enfrentándose.

-Me extrañaras – Afirmó Sirius, sin rodeos a sabiendas que estaba jugando con fuego- Mi primita Bella me echará de menos- Lo pronunció con una voz de niño pequeño y puchero, tal y como ella lo hacía- Te acordarás de mí y derramarás lágrimas.

Bellatrix soltó un bufido de aburrimiento, impasible se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia su primo.

Sirius no mostraba ningún signo de temor, solo vigilaba los parsimoniosos movimientos de Bellatrix.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran. Estaban de la misma altura, siendo que Sirius era menor que Bellatrix. Sus cabellos ambos negros se enredaron entre sí. Los ojos grises se retaban, los de él más claros que los de ella, que rozaban lo negro.

"Antes de irme déjame elevarte."

En un ágil movimiento, Sirius atrapó la cintura de ella, con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, pero Bellatrix no se quejó, en cambio rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su primo, pegándose mas con él, sintiendo su piel bajo la camisa de algodón negro. Sus piernas se entremezclaron. Ambos respiraban desafiantes.

"Siente mis dedos como una rara esencia".

Las manos de ambos, traviesas, jugaban con el otro. Las de él se escabullían debajo del vestido de ella. Mientras ella luchaba por quitarle la camisa a él, hasta conseguirlo. En ningún momento sus labios se encontraron porque eso no hacia falta, por ahora.

"Ya no te muevas, porque no reacciono"

Sirius retrocedió un par de pasos atrás y se recargó en un tronco seco, luego girándose, hizo que Bellatrix quedase entre el tronco y él. Ella arqueó la espalda al sentir la rugosa textura del árbol en su espalda desnuda, debido al vestido que portaba. Pero Sirius que era más fuerte la obligó a pegarse otra vez al tronco y la calló con un voraz beso antes de que ella reclamara. La sangre brotó rápidamente por la espalda de Bellatrix. Ella le mordió entonces el labio de la misma manera salvaje en que la empujó hasta sentir el sabor metálico en su boca.

"Déjame el vino que corre por tus venas"

Él agarró las muñecas de su prima y las subió hasta arriba de la cabeza de ella. Quedando esta indefensa con una sádica sonrisa en su bello rostro bañado por la luz de la luna.

- Me echarás de menos- Susurró Sirius, pegado al cuello de Bellatrix. Ella le pellizco fuertemente el lóbulo de la oreja y como respuesta él soltó un pequeño rugido.

- En el infierno- le dijo antes de que un rayo rojo saliera de la punta de su varita, que en ningún momento la había dejado, y le diera de lleno a su primo, el cual quedo derribado en el suelo, inmóvil del dolor.

- ¡Crucio¡- Exclamó Bellatrix inmediatamente, apuntando hacia Sirius, este no soltó alarido alguno, pero su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente en el suelo cubierto de hojas secas.

"Mira mis manos, dejarán de temblar, cuando tu dejes de respirar"

Ella detuvo el hechizo y lentamente se inclinó en dirección a su primo jadeante. Se puso a gatas y poco a poco avanzó hasta quedar justo arriba.

Recargó la cabeza en el pecho de él, disfrutando de los dolorosos latidos de su corazón a una velocidad inverisímil, escuchándolos atentamente. Sonriendo se aproximó cerca del rostro de Sirius.

-Tenía razón, si era divertido.

Dicho esto, Bellatrix le dio un corto beso en la boca y se levantó con elegancia. Se sacudió el vestido y dio media vuelta en dirección de la mansión donde su primo había salido.

Agarrando un último aire, Sirius exclamó lo más alto que pudo.

- ¡Nos veremos con la muerte y tu pútrida diversión!

A lo lejos escuchó la risa de Bellatrix. Lo había disfrutado, Sirius lo sabía, la muy zorra lo había torturado de la manera más insoportable y baja para un humano, fuese mago o no.

Primero lo atrapa en sus garras y después lo deja sin respirar.

* * *

Ohoooo… Dios mío¡¡ O.O estoy nerviosa¡¡¡

Es mi primer ff de Sirius y Bellita, y estoy totalmente en ascuas. No se, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de cómo habrá quedado, espero que guste y si no, díganme en que falla, aquí toda critica es bienvenida. Necesito tener mas fe en mis fics. Bueno, algún día, con la ayuda de Voldy me lo ganaré. ^^

Los dejo, Saludos .


End file.
